Typically, results to online search queries are ranked or ordered, at least in part, with input from popularity signals. As a result, search results that have received significant user traffic historically tend to be assigned a high ranking, and thus a more prominent search result page placement, even if the user traffic reflects older (as opposed to recent) user behavior and/or the result contains outdated, or at least relatively dated, information. As such, user queries reflecting freshness scenarios, that is, scenarios wherein results from a relatively recent time frame (e.g., the past 6-12 hours or the like) are desired, generate prominently placed results that are outdated causing users to have to scroll through or otherwise navigate to desired but less prominently presented results that reflect recent trends or topics/content of interest.